


Где бы и с кем бы ты ни была

by AnnetCat



Category: King Geunchogo | Geunchogo Wang
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: Вассал всегда верен своему долгу, чего бы это ни стоило ему и его сюзерену





	Где бы и с кем бы ты ни была

  
  


_Где бы и с кем бы ты ни была, Ёхва, ты моя жена._

Пу Ёгу, царь Кынчхого, тринадцатый правитель Пэкче

  
  


  
  


  
  


_Ветер. Холодно._

_Она сказала: «Мне нечего тебе дать»._

_Ничего нового, так всегда было. Он давно привык._

_За всю жизнь у нее ничего никогда не было — для него._

  
  


  
  


Правитель Вире усыновил Хэгона. Сколько ему было тогда лет? Десять, двенадцать? Забыл.

Родной отец, Хэнён, был польщен тем, что мальчика приняли в царский род. Пусть ветвь Кои отстранена от власти, но когда-нибудь она вернет былое положение, и Хэгон, приемыш дома Вире, станет большим человеком в Пэкче.

Конечно, ему не по чину заглядываться на дочь приемного отца и господина. Хоть его и подняли во дворцовые залы, все равно он лишь Хэ, приемный сын рода Кои, и все об этом помнят, а сам он — тем более.

Но названная сестра Хва такая... она такая... Хэгон не находит слов для нее. Так-то у него отлично подвешенный язык, он уже умеет убеждать, угрожать и улещивать, а позже достигнет совершенства в искусстве манипулировать людьми, почитающими себя умнее всех, интриговать, просчитывая наперед последствия ловко ввернутого слова... но для названной сестры Ёхвы у Хэгона нет слов, кроме «слушаюсь, царевна». Весь дворец Вире знает, что Хэгон влюблен без памяти, а матушка... то есть матушка царевны, супруга господина правителя Вире, время от времени бросает: ах, если бы можно было решать проще, я бы выдала Ёхву за Хэгона, да и всё.

Если бы можно было.

  
  


Хэгон давно понял, где его место. Он и не мечтает о глупых «если», от них слишком больно. Всё, что ему позволено — видеть царевну и служить ей... увы, не так: служить он обязан приемному отцу и господину, правителю Вире. А царевне — если это не противоречит прочей службе.

Правитель Вире Ёчжун не считает Хэгона ровней. Вассал — всего лишь слуга, как его ни назови, хоть приемным сыном.

Ёчжун сорок лет ждет своего часа, чтобы захватить трон. Все его поступки подчинены великой цели, весь его дом — и слуги, и вассалы, и родные дети — существуют на этом свете лишь для того, чтобы сбылась великая мечта, чтобы свершилась высшая справедливость.

Сорок лет назад Ёчжун был наследником престола, но так и не стал царем, двоюродный брат Пирю отодвинул его и сел на престол сам. В чем высшая справедливость, очевидно: Пирю и его отродья должны убраться от трона. Это место принадлежит Ёчжуну и его сыновьям, потомкам рода Кои.

  
  


Хэгон почтителен и покорен. Царевна избегает его, ей неловко рядом с ним и его страстью, размеров которой она, вероятно, не понимает, но опасается инстинктивно — как опасаются черных туч, бездонных омутов и темных подземелий. Он это терпит, хотя ему и больно. Сам виноват — позволил ей увидеть больше, чем следовало. Не надо было так смотреть на нее... Не так надо было говорить с ней... Не так, не так — но он не знает, как. Ни подчиненное положение, ни привычное умопомрачение не позволяют ему держаться с ней иначе. Он любит ее, он не в силах скрыть этого, но она лишь его госпожа, которой он будет предан вечно, что бы это ни значило.

Было бы глупо надеяться на большее, он и не надеется. Он умен.

  
  


  
  


_Пока вы жили на этой земле, госпожа моя, я выдержал бы что угодно._

_Мы победили бы._

_Я знаю, что наше дело было безнадежно, но мы победили бы, я сделал бы это для вас._

_Зачем вы сдались, госпожа моя?_

_Моя госпожа, повелительница Вире._

  
  


  
  


Ревность, тяжелая и глухая, накрывает его с головой, когда он понимает, кому отдано сердце его царевны.

Преданная и послушная дочь, она забывает о преданности и послушании из-за опального сына вражеской ветви царской семьи.

Царевич Ёгу — старший из сыновей второй царской супруги, еще ребенком изгнанный из столицы. Неугодные члены царской семьи традиционно занимаются соляной торговлей... важнейшая статья государственного хозяйствования, однако бесконечно далекая от трона. И именно с этим ничтожеством, с этим отбросом, да еще из рода Чхого — именно с ним царевна Ёхва попадает в странную и опасную историю. Что именно случилось между ними и как вышло, что они вместе упали в реку с обрыва — известно только им двоим, Небесам да отчасти ее личной служанке, Хэгон застает лишь самый конец происшествия. Но увы — ничего на самом деле не кончилось. Только началось.

Когда-то в детстве царевна была очень дружна с троюродным братом Ёгу, но прошло десять лет, и, столкнувшись с ним, она его не узнала. По-видимому, он произвел на нее впечатление — неизвестно, насколько сильное, сестрица Хва никогда не была склонна делиться с окружающими своими чувствами, даже с матерью, — но когда через несколько дней братец Ёгу собрался уезжать назад в Ляоси на свои соляные прииски, ушла проститься, никому не сказавшись.

С того самого момента, как царевна упала в воду, Хэгона не оставляла смутная тревога. Он и сам не знал, чего опасался, но нехорошее предчувствие засело за ребрами и не желало рассеиваться. И тут слуга донес: молодой госпожи нет в ее покоях, а куда ушла — неведомо.

Ни к чему беспокоить господина и повелителя, а всё же надо бы узнать, где носит названную сестру. Не случилось бы чего.

Хэгон уходит, как и она — никому не сказавшись.

  
  


  
  


Еще почти темно — предрассветные сумерки, небо на востоке посветлело, и вода взблескивает, перекатываясь через речные камни. На берегу заводи тоже камни и между ними пучками высокая прибрежная трава. Хэгон выходит к реке и уже набирает в легкие воздух, чтобы позвать: «Царевна!» — и видит двоих на камнях.

Мужчина сидит спиной к нему, мокрые волосы, забранные в небрежный хвост, встрепаны, длинная безрукавка из грубой ткани спущена с плеч, влажная кожа тоже блестит, как и вода в реке, и светятся белым тонкие руки, обхватившие его шею. Женщина сидит верхом на его бедрах, юбки задраны до талии, и голые ноги, упирающиеся коленями о камень, тоже светятся — и она движется, то прижимаясь к мужчине вплотную, то слегка отодвигаясь, а лица не видно — голова опущена мужчине на плечо. Они движутся медленно, ритмично и невыносимо нежно — и Хэгон, замерев, смотрит, не в силах отвести взгляда. Он понимает, что должен отвернуться и немедленно уйти, но стоит и смотрит на них, а они движутся, постепенно ускоряясь, мужская рука, обхватывавшая спину женщины, опускается ниже, нетерпеливо сдвигает подол, который, видимо, мешает ему, крепко берется за женские ягодицы и резко тянет к себе, притискивая еще ближе. Отодвигает, притягивает снова, отодвигает, притягивает... Женщина выгибается в его руках и, вцепившись пальцами в его плечи, плотно вжатая его руками в его бедра, со стоном откидывается назад, запрокидывая лицо — и это она.

Посветлело уже достаточно, чтобы не осталось никаких сомнений.

Хэгон никогда не видел ее лица таким. Напряженное, сосредоточенное, глаза закрыты, у рта страдальческая складка, но это не боль, это другое.

Его царевна бесстыдно предается страсти с мужланом, и теперь узнать этого мужлана — даже со спины — не составляет никакого труда. Ёгу, мерзавец, скотина, ничтожество... для него у Хэгона тоже не хватает слов, любая ругань недостаточно сильна, чтобы выразить всё, что Хэгон думает о Ёгу.

Хэгон вспоминает: Ёгу завтра уезжает на свой соляной прииск в Ляоси... вот почему. Она пошла проститься с ним — так-то они прощаются!

Двое на камнях теперь движутся быстро, сильно и резко, потом замирают, потом женщина снова приподнимается и опускается, но уже медленнее и плавнее, и напряжение сходит с ее лица, а спина негодяя расслабляется. Царевна разжимает стиснутые пальцы, ее белые руки снова обвивают загорелую шею мужчины, а голова склоняется к его плечу, и прежде чем мерзавец Ёгу загораживает от Хэгона ее лицо, Хэгон видит то выражение, которое будет всю жизнь преследовать его — усталое, блаженное, пустое... счастливое.

Хэгону кажется, что она смотрит прямо на него.

Позже он сообразит, что ничего она не видела, но тогда этот взгляд отбросил его прочь, как оплеуха. Едва устояв на ногах, он повернулся к ним спиной и побежал, не заботясь о том, чтобы ступать беззвучно, а перед глазами все стояла увиденная картина, невыносимая, невозможная... он должен бы был считать ее отвратительной, но не мог.

Он хотел бы, чтобы эта женщина когда-нибудь взглянула на него так — потому что он сделал бы с ней всё то, что делал этот.

Еще он хотел бы вонзить меч в ненавистную спину, пропороть грубую безрукавку, пробить загорелую, как у простолюдина, кожу, рассечь мышцы, разрубить ребра... проткнуть проклятое сердце, чтобы вся преступная любовь вытекла оттуда черными ручьями раз и навсегда!

Надо было убить его. Почему я не убил его? Рука стискивается на рукояти меча. Еще не поздно вернуться и убить... Он останавливается, стоит, но не может повернуть назад.

Сейчас он позорно слаб.

Убить, и чтобы она видела и знала... так и надо сделать. Но потом, когда он вытравит из себя эту слабость. Потом. Этот день непременно настанет.

Ох, сестрица Хва...

Он уходит; он бредет, шатаясь, и его сердце рвется на части, а где-то там, далеко за спиной, мерзавец Ёгу целует его царевну, гладит ее тело и, возможно, снова наливается и погружается в нее, податливую, влажную, жаждущую...

Хэгон падает на землю, лицо его заливают слезы, из груди вырывается глухое неумелое рыданье, он ненавидит и себя, и мерзавца Ёгу, и царевну, но ее лицо, усталое и счастливое, все мерещится ему среди жухлой травы и глины.

  
  


  
  


_Ты всегда знал, Хэгон, как ни старался не видеть и не помнить._

_Всегда, всю жизнь это был он. И в детстве, и в юности, и в старости._

_С ним она играла в детстве, ему отдавалась на том берегу, с ним изменяла первому мужу, от него родила, в его объятиях умерла._

_Для тебя у нее никогда ничего не было._

  
  


  
  


Правитель Вире идет к своей цели, мечте и справедливости, не считаясь ни с чем. Его клан, царский род Кои, ущемлен в исконных правах царским родом Чхого, и для победы над кланом Чхого никакие средства не могут быть нехороши. Ради этого можно породниться с заклятым врагом, лишь бы враг был достаточно силен, чтобы уничтожить Чхого. Ближайший сильный враг — Когурё. Пусть Когурё хищно скалит зубы на приграничные земли, ради великих целей можно поступиться землей Пэкче. Землю вернем — дайте только срок, а престол нужно хватать, пока не остыло. Для этого нужно привязать к себе Когурё, да покрепче.

К счастью, у Ёчжуна есть дочь. Она умница, она предана отцу и сделает для него всё, как и положено хорошей дочери. Кроме того, она красива, а Саю, царь Когурё, — молодой мужчина, и красота не оставит его равнодушным. Вовремя показать товар лицом... послать царевну в Когурё с предложениями от правителя Вире... Отвлеките войска Пэкче от столицы, это в ваших и наших интересах, а о награде договоримся, вот, например, у нас есть красавица царевна Ёхва, вам же, ваше величество, не помешает вторая жена, тем более первая жена разлучена с вами — она заложница в Янь... К царевне прилагается тесть — но вам же будет больше славы, если ваш тесть возвысится. Одно дело — старый царевич, двоюродный брат царя, совсем другое — новый царь Пэкче.

Посодействуйте нашим планам, и вашим родственником станет новый государь.

  
  


Царевна едет в Когурё, и Хэгон сопровождает ее.

Он видит огонь, который загорелся в глазах царя Саю при виде царевны. Что дворец Вире предлагает за содействие их коварным планам? Земли? это слишком мало. Глядя прямо в лицо посланницы, Саю требует: я хочу тебя, царевна. Так и передай правителю Вире.

Верному вассалу своего отца и господина следовало бы радоваться — враг клюнул на приманку. Но радоваться Хэгон не может.

Он давно знает и смирился с тем, что замужество названной сестры Хва непременно будет ставкой ее отца в борьбе за трон. Сам он и не мечтает заполучить ее себе, это совершенно невозможно. Можно было бы позлорадствовать: теперь мерзавец Ёгу, которого она любит, тоже не получит ее, а что уже успел получить — пусть вспоминает и мучается... беда в том, что Хэгон тоже вспоминает и мучается, даже ничего не получив, а Саю достанется всё... Видеть мужчину, которому, если господина устроят условия, будет позволено обладать ею, все равно невыносимо, и не возразишь. Остается только стиснуть зубы и вежливо кланяться.

Он ведет себя как должно, но когда посольство покидает территорию Когурё и государственная граница наконец отделяет царевну от царя Саю, у Хэгона от неимоверного облегчения кружится голова.

  
  


  
  


_Она должна была править в этой стране._

_Они победили бы, и воцарился бы ее племянник, последний мужчина дома Вире, но правила бы она. Они пытались неоднократно, и все попусту, но в этот раз они бы победили._

_Никого не должно было быть между нею и Небесами._

  
  


  
  


Хэгон не сводит с царевны дома Кои горячих глаз. Он знает о ней всё — и знает, что она готова забыть об отце, роде Кои и великих целях — и ради чего! Соляные прииски и оборванец в дешевых тряпках!

Она едва не сбежала из дома с мерзавцем Ёгу. Едва — потому что Ёгу передумал.

Негодяй, сволочь, подлец... как назвать того, кто так обошелся с его царевной?

Покорил. Соблазнил.

Пренебрег.

Убить.

Хэгон прежде не знал, что может ненавидеть так сильно.

  
  


Царь Когурё соблюдает договор, войска оттянуты от столицы, а в столице смута. Царь Пирю внезапно умер, всем известно, что он был отравлен, но лишь немногие знают, кто подсыпал яд, а откуда этот яд взялся — точно известно всего четверым. Хэгон не входит в круг посвященных, но с его умом нетрудно догадаться. Разумеется, он понял, кто убил и ради чего. Господин и повелитель не марал рук, лишь подстрекал, направлял и подталкивал, но никаких сомнений — это был его заговор, да притом чрезвычайно удачный. Ветвь Чхого, общипанная, с выстриженными побегами, пала, а ветвь Кои поднялась, расправила пожухшую листву и обвилась вокруг престола Пэкче.

Но ненавистный Ёгу ушел от расправы, а царевна отправилась к царю Саю и стала его второй женой, и легла на его ложе, и теперь покорно служит Когурё на этой ниве.

В ее брачную ночь Хэгон честно пытался напиться, но проклятое вино, видно, выдохлось от его бессилия. Что он может против царя Когурё? только стискивать зубы и сходить с ума.

Царь Когурё обладает ею, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. Хэгон вливает в себя очередную чашу. В вине качается, искаженное колебанием жидкости, ее лицо — такое, каким оно было тогда, на камнях у речной заводи. Сгинь, наваждение, я знаю, ты лжешь — она отдается Саю, но любит-то другого. Разве может она быть так счастлива с Саю, как была счастлива там, на берегу Хангана... отдается Саю, а думает о Ёгу? Руки Ёгу на ее бедрах, губы Ёгу на ее губах, предрассветные сумерки, блеск воды и стон... Проклятый Ёгу! Пусть бы еще царь Когурё, она не любит его, но Ёгу... убить. Стереть с лица земли. Если того, кого она любит, не будет, она забудет о нем.

Хэгон улыбается. Теперь он знает, что может сделать для своей царевны.

Он убьет Ёгу — ради нее.

  
  


... Не сумел. Не справился.

Не убил.

Сколько жизней у этого мерзавца?..

Ушел из одной ловушки, из другой, из третьей... Ладно же, поймаем на приманку, против которой ты не устоишь. Ёгу воюет в Ляоси, теснит войска царства Чжао, прибирает к рукам людей и крепости; царю Когурё нужен союз с Чжао, и он отправляет в Ляоси посольство; и одной из переговорщиков едет туда его вторая царица. И кому ехать, как не ей? У дома Вире с царским домом Чжао давние связи.

От свидания с ней Ёгу не сможет отказаться.

  
  


К сожалению, многое может помешать заговору, даже хорошо продуманному. Больше всего мешает заговор параллельный. Хэгон жаждал убить Ёгу, но ни за что не желал, чтобы пострадала названная сестра Хва. Когурёский же советник, глава посольства, не так был заинтересован в гибели Ёгу, как в гибели своей царицы — потому что царь Саю слишком уж увлекся новой женой, не приведи Небо, начнет слушать ее советы, надо убрать ее, пока этого не случилось. Убийцы сталкиваются и мешают друг другу; и Ёгу уходит от смерти снова. А Ёхва ранена, да еще при попытке защитить мужчину, с которым предала законного мужа. За это в Когурё ее казнят и не поморщатся.

Хэгон хотел поймать врага и защитить свою царевну — а вышло, что ее погубил, а врагу устроил свидание с любимой женщиной. У них была всего одна ночь... целая ночь. И пока Хэгон сидел в засаде, кто знает, что успели эти двое?..

При одной мысли об этом изнутри поднимается ярость и боль. Хэгон не видел, как госпожа смотрела на Ёгу наедине, но ее лицо наутро, когда она вышла в город рука об руку со своим любовником... Они оба светились просто оттого, что были рядом, они смеялись, они возились в снегу, как дети, и ни война, ни политика, ни убийцы, ждавшие их с мечами наизготовку, просто не существовали.

Ее улыбка в то утро...

Проклятая память, почему она хранит именно это — и не желает стирать?

  
  


К счастью, царь Саю слишком влюблен, чтобы убить жену даже за явную измену. Разжаловал в служанки, но не казнил.

Госпожа страдает в Когурё, и в этом виноват Хэгон.

Впору зарезаться, но он не может этого сделать. Он все еще нужен своему господину.

  
  


  
  


_Простите меня, моя госпожа. Я должен был устранить из вашей жизни это бремя._

_Я пытался снова и снова, и ничто не могло остановить меня._

_Но я не смог. Небеса не желали этого._

_А чего они желали? Неужели — вот этого?_

_Холодно. Ветер._

_Камень на могиле._

  
  


  
  


...Тяжелым жерновом катится время, вознося одних, дробя и стирая в пыль других. Рушатся судьбы, надежды и великие планы. Но человек — упорная скотина, и на руинах судеб и надежд возводит новые планы, покуда жив.

Побеждает тот, кто выжил и не сдался... государь и повелитель стар, он ждал бесконечные сорок лет, и время его ушло. Он так счастлив был, когда добился своего — но счастье было кратко. Власть пришла к нему слишком поздно, он успел лишь ощутить в ладонях ее неподъёмную тяжесть — и выронил из рук. Царствование его продлилось менее трех лет.

Выжил мерзавец Ёгу.

Поднялся, собрал силы, нашел сильных союзников и преданных слуг — и вернулся из изгнания во главе многотысячного войска. Отбил потерянные пограничные земли, взошел на трон своего отца. Разорвал брак царевны Ёхвы с царем Когурё и женился на ней.

  
  


В день ее новой свадьбы Хэгон не пил, как в прошлый раз. У него было дело — великое дело приемного отца и господина. Войди в доверие к Ёгу, сказал господин перед смертью. Подними дом Вире. Дождись подходящего часа — и возведи на трон моего сына. Я не смог окончательно уничтожить ветвь Чхого, сказал господин. Это должен сделать ты.

Там, во дворце, названная сестрица Хва обнимает своего Ёгу, негодяя, дважды предавшего ее.

Один раз — когда он отказался бежать с ней в Ляоси. Второй раз — когда он отправил ее, раненую, к мужу в Когурё, зная, что это почти верная смерть. Дважды отдал ее Саю, а теперь там, во дворце Сосуктан, любится с нею. Гладит ее тело, тискает ее грудь, сжимает ее бедра, разводит ее колени, вставляет, возится, дергается и замирает, а она обнимает его, и прижимается, и стонет, и белые руки светятся в темноте. Как он может... как он смеет! Как не разверзнутся Небеса, видя такое?

Хэгон стискивает кулаки.

Ее улыбка. Ее счастливый смех. Снег скрипит и светится под зимним солнцем, и... Нет. Хэгон трясет головой, отгоняя невыносимую картину, и она рассыпается — но проступает другая. Сырой рассветный воздух, блеск воды, холодные камни, река бормочет на перекате... Они в спальне, наверняка там темно и душно, и уж точно ни камней, ни воды, ни того снега, что был в Ляоси, — но Хэгон точно знает, какое у нее лицо, когда эти двое ласкают друг друга за тяжелым пологом. Рад бы не знать, но видит, стоит лишь закрыть глаза. Усталое, счастливое, пустое. И ненавистная рожа мерзавца Ёгу, снова получившего царевну. Теперь — в безраздельное владение.

Хэгон оторвет их друг от друга. Потому что нельзя терпеть непотребство. Он уверен, что это — непотребство.

  
  


...Царевна Ёхва — первая царица Пэкче, но вторая жена. Когда ее выдали замуж в Когурё, Ёгу женился на другой. Долг каждого мужчины — продолжить род; долг всякого правителя — покрепче привязать к себе важных союзников, и первая жена Ёгу послужила обеим этим целям. Ее брат стал верным полководцем Ёгу, она же скрасила одинокие ночи изгнанника среди сражений в Ляоси и зачала наследника. Она знала, что ее муж любит другую, он не скрывал этого. Но одно дело — когда соперница далеко, да к тому же замужем за вражеским государем. И совсем другое — когда она во дворце Сосуктан. До него от царских покоев так же близко, как до дворца первой жены.

Ревность — страшная сила. Слезы царских жен губят царства. Слезы царицы Ванвольтан могут послужить великому делу покойного властителя Вире.

  
  


Государь знает свой долг и навещает обеих цариц, но к дворцу Сосуктан сворачивает чаще.

Ничего удивительного, что в скором времени беременеет и вторая жена.

От Саю она не забеременела и за два года.

  
  


Хэгон поклялся приемному отцу и господину возвеличить род Кои и передать власть в стране дому Вире; но как добиться этого, если царевна Ёхва на другой стороне? Она должна быть заодно со своими братьями. Когда Хэгон исполнит свой долг вассала, и свергнет ветвь Чхого, и окончательно уничтожит ее, у царевны не должно быть никаких сожалений.

Ее ребенок — это ребенок Ёгу. Он помешает.

Простите меня, госпожа. Я причинил вам великое горе, но это ради Пэкче, ради дома Вире и ради вас.

Этой страной должна править ваша семья. Так хотел ваш отец.

Вы будете властвовать в Пэкче, а горе забудется.

  
  


  
  


_Простите... Не прощайте, моя госпожа._

  
  


  
  


Снова в этой стране мятеж, уже который по счету. Прежние мятежи унесли царя Пирю, его вторую жену — мать Ёгу, царевичей Хви и Чжана — его братьев; нынешний мятеж погубил братьев царевны Ёхвы и ее ребенка. Но дом Вире не достиг того, чего желал. Царевич Ёмин не воссел на трон. Когда скатились головы Ёмина и Ёмуна, в Вире не осталось мужчин. Только ребенок Ёмина, родившийся после казни своего отца.

Только одного добился Хэгон: царевна Ёхва ушла от мужа, не простив ему гибели сына. Ёгу вернулся в столицу, когда пожарище на месте покоев маленького царевича уже перестало дымиться, и угли подернулись сединой. Он знал о мятеже, но не мог возвратиться, не довоевав свою очередную войну, и не спас своего новорожденного сына, которому даже не успел дать имя.

Слуги и стражники перебрали горелые развалины по угольку и нашли кости служанки и младенца. Ёхва похоронила безымянные останки во дворце Вире и больше не вернулась в царский дворец.

Теперь дело, оставленное Хэгону отцом и господином, будет завершено. Его госпожа без колебаний встанет во главе заговора, который сметет наконец ветвь Чхого. Теперь у царевны нет причин держаться за Ёгу. Когда подрастет ее племянник, она передаст ему трон предков.

С ее непреклонной волей они в этот раз непременно справятся.

  
  


  
  


_Ты знал, Хэгон, что ей будет больно, но не думал, что настолько. Теперь навсегда в ее глазах пепел того пожара, и обгорелые косточки безымянного младенца, и она вскакивает по ночам, не в силах вынести повторяющийся кошмар, в котором пламя охватывает колыбель, и детское тельце корчится, обугливаясь, а он слабенький и даже не может громко плакать, в ее снах он умирает молча, и это еще страшнее, пусть бы кричал..._

_Ты оторвал ее от Ёгу, но стоило ли это такой боли?_

_Простите, моя госпожа... не прощайте. Я сделал это ради Пэкче, ради воли господина и ради вас, но вам не нужно меня прощать._

_Мы должны были победить, мы готовились к победе два десятка лет._

_Как вы могли бросить наше дело, нашу страну и наш трон?_

_Могильные камни молчат._

_Ветер._

  
  


  
  


Небеса не хотели их победы.

Силы собраны, войска готовы, клан Чин — тот самый, что всегда поддерживал царя Ёгу и враждовал с кланом Хэ, — недовольный решительными реформами армии и двора, переметнулся на сторону мятежного дома Вире. Впереди решающая схватка. Она будет тяжелой и кровавой, но Хэгон уверен: на этот раз они победят.

И наступает утро, когда наконец свершится дело его покойного господина, дело всей его жизни.

Он приходит в покои повелительницы Вире.

Она пьет чай.

— Мы должны выступить сейчас, моя госпожа... — начинает Хэгон.

— Мы не будем выступать, — говорит она.

— Мы должны, — он берет чайник, наливает в чашку горячий чай.

Она встает, вынимает чашку из его руки и выпивает сама.

— Мне нечего тебе дать, — говорит она. — Уходи.

И выходит из комнаты.

Он подносит чашку к лицу. Этот запах... Госпожа, что вы наделали? Зачем?.. Госпожа!

Она передумала. Она отменяет переворот.

  
  


Тогда, двадцать лет назад, Небеса не позволили людям пойти наперекор высшей воле. Хэгон сделал все, чтобы убить ее сына, но Небеса вмешались, мальчик выжил и теперь вернулся — и сегодня ночью она об этом узнала.

Столько лет ненависти и мести — а оказалось, зря.

  
  


Она знает — без нее их дело лишено смысла.

  
  


Этот яд не убивает сразу.

Под высоким священным деревом над речным обрывом, там, где когда-то она встретила торговца солью в дешевых тряпках, она снова ждет его, и он приходит. На нем царские шелка, в его бороде седина, у глаз морщины, но это он, тот, кто был всегда. Она улыбается ему, и в ее глазах больше нет пепла.

  
  


  
  


_Холодно. Ветер._

_Могильный камень молчит._

_Ваше тело здесь, моя царевна, но вас здесь нет, вы ждете там, за гранью мира... Я знаю, вы ждете не меня. Но негодяй Ёгу не может к вам прийти, он не бросит свое Пэкче. Всегда между вами и страной он выбирал страну, выберет и на этот раз._

_А меня ничто больше здесь не держит, моя госпожа._

  
  


  
  


Нож прорезает четыре слоя шелка и вонзается в тело, под ребра. Боль должна бы быть невыносимой, но он не теряет сознание, только стискивает зубы. Я заслужил это, моя госпожа. За всё, что я сделал вам... и за всё, что не смог сделать. Если бы мы достигли цели, я мог бы оправдаться... какие могут быть оправдания для того, кто погубил вас, полагая, что действует вам во благо... проклятый Ёгу, всю жизнь я ненавидел его, но виноват я сам, я был верен вам каждым вздохом и даже предавал вас — ради вас... Не прощайте меня, сестра Хва.

Вина моя неискупима, и все же я иду к вам.

Может быть, там, на той стороне, вы не отвернетесь от меня.

  
  


Нет сил встать, но опираясь на руки и колени, шатаясь даже на четвереньках, он взбирается на могилу, рукоять кинжала, вонзенного в живот, задевает за край камня. В глазах темнеет, руки подгибаются, он падает лицом вниз. Вздыхает, вытягивается на ее камне.

На ней.

Перед глазами качается и тает ее лицо, счастливое, усталое, пустое.

  
  


_Где бы и с кем бы ты ни была, царевна, ты всегда моя госпожа._

  
  


 


End file.
